<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anger and Assassination by genderqueer_turtle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057442">Anger and Assassination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle'>genderqueer_turtle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game One Shots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An assassination attempt on Ironwood goes wrong when Clover jumps to save him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game One Shots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anger and Assassination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Qrow's POV</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Qrow, I have work today. I won't be home until late tonight," Clover, my boyfriend, said. </p><p>"Okay. Please stay safe. Love you." I got up and kissed him goodbye. I didn't have to work today because I had done a night mission and had just gotten home. My plan for the day was to sleep. </p><p>I lay down on my bed and was out almost immediately. About halfway through the day, someone shook me awake. </p><p>"Uncle Qrow! Please wake up!" I opened my eyes at looked at my young niece, Ruby as she shook me.</p><p>"What do you need? I haven't slept well in a while, can whatever it is wait?" I mumbled into my pillow.</p><p>"No! Uncle Qrow,  Uncle Clover's hurt." I bolted upright in bed. She must have said something else, Clover wouldn't get hurt, he's too good at his job. But Ruby's worried face told me that I had heard correctly. I got out of bed and stumbled down the hallway, making my way to the hospital wing as quickly as possible. </p><p>When I got there, I noticed all the Ace Ops crowded around one bed. In it, lay Clover, unconscious.</p><p>"What happened?" I asked no one in particular as I sat down in the chair next to my boyfriend's bed. </p><p>Elm spoke up. "We were assigned to guard Ironwood during a big press conference. Someone tried to assassinate the general, and Clover was just in time to save him. He pushed the general out of the way and took the bullet for him."  I looked down at Clover's side, which were wrapped in many bandages. My vision blurred with tears, but not tears of sadness. No, I was angry. </p><p>My first instinct was to stay by Clover's side, but there was something I wanted to do first. </p><p>"Is Ironwood okay?" I asked Elm. She nodded. "Good." I stalked off to his office.</p><p>I banged open the door. He was sitting at his desk, Winter by his side. </p><p>"James, we need to talk." I said, walking over to his desk.</p><p>"Winter, you are dismissed." Ironwood said calmly.</p><p>"But sir, someone just tried to kill you. You shouldn't be left alone," she argued.</p><p>"I can take care of myself. Plus I'm not alone, Qrow's right here." Winter walked by me, making she I noticed her glare. </p><p>"If you could take care of yourself, then Clover wouldn't be in the hospital right now," I said, through gritted teeth. </p><p>"Yes, Clover. Well, I do admit I'm sorry that he had to get hurt. I owe him my life. But he knew what it meant when he took the job as a huntsman, and as an Ace Ops. Surely you, who is one of the greatest huntsmen to work under Ozpin knows that," he said calmly.</p><p>"I know more than anyone what it means to be a huntsman. But he wasn't doing huntsman work, he was doing the work that an everyday soldier could have done. Because you assigned him to that job, Clover is hurt, badly." </p><p>"Qrow, listen." Ironwood stood up and sighed. "I understand that you two are a thing, but you cant freak out every time he gets hurt. It is going to happen a lot."</p><p>"Like I said, this wasn't a huntsman job. Therefore, it's very different." </p><p>"CALM DOWN!" Ironwood slammed his metal hand on his desk."Qrow stop. If this is what it is going to be like, I can just write a military law saying that people can't date coworkers. Just stop." </p><p>Ironwood headed towards the door and it took all my energy to stop myself from socking him in the face as he passed. I wanted something to punch or break. I was angry before, but talking to Ironwood made me even angrier. </p><p>I headed back to the hospital wing. Everybody had left. I sat in the chair next to my boyfriend's bed. His hand just sat there, so I held onto it.</p><p>"Babe, please, wake up. I can't do this without you." My eyes watered, this time with sadness. Within a few minutes, I was full on crying. I continued to hold his hand, clutching it like a lifeline. </p><p>I stayed there for three days, not leaving Clover's side. Elm came in to check on us many times, updating me on work related stuff and making sure that Ironwood gave me the time off. My nieces also visited regularly, bringing me food and making sure I ate it all. They were clearly worried about me, but I was too busy worrying about Clover to care.</p><p>On the third day, I sat there, crying again. I knew I shouldn't cry, but I was just so full of emotion. I felt someone's arms wrap around me and assumed it was Ruby. But then I realized that the person was much stronger than the teenager and I looked up. Clover was sitting up in bed, leaning over to hug me.</p><p>"Lay back down," I ordered, pulling away from his embrace. "You got hurt really badly. You need to rest."</p><p>He laid back down. "You okay?" he asked. </p><p>"I will be, now that you are awake," I said. "Please be more careful, I have never been more worried in my entire life." </p><p>Clover smiled faintly. "I'm sorry I scared you hun. I won't again." He shifted to make more room on the bed and patted the empty spot next to him. I lay down next to him and pulled him close to me. There we sat, just cuddling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A friend asked me to write this, so this is for her. <br/>Anyways, thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed this short story! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>